Losing Control, in the Best Kind of Way
by jaaadelewis
Summary: Bea Smith was used to being in control but with a new prisoner in her sights she was prepared to lose it all. Rated M for potential smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I decided to give a Ballie fanfic a go as they are my new fave otp. Not sure how I'm feeling on it so far but if you like it review/fave/follow and I'll probably carry it on. Suggestions are welcome

* * *

Bea was confident, a force to be reckoned with, always in control - of the prison, the women, the guards, of herself. Until now. Kaz Proctor being sent to Wentworth upset the balance she had worked hard to create, but she wasn't her biggest problem. Allie Novak, however, was. She was tall and beautiful, her eyes and smile could light up a room and Bea had noticed her instantly. Something about Allie caught her attention and stirred up feelings deep inside her that she didn't even realise she was capable of feeling. She found Allie attractive, whenever she was in the room she couldn't take her eyes off of her. But Bea wasn't gay. She wasn't gay and she certainly wasn't a sexual person. But Allie seemed to change all that, she was in doubt, constant doubt. Allie was so confident, she wasn't easily intimidated and Bea thought that was extremely attractive. The list of things that drew her to Allie was endless, the blonde made her knees weak with each lustful gaze she gave from across the room and Bea had lost all control over her feelings. Every time she found herself around Allie she was nervous, the wall she had built up since her time in Wentworth always came crumbling down whenever she saw her. This was new, it was scary.

* * *

After their late night chats in the slot, Bea and Allie couldn't keep away from each other. Bea always found an excuse to go to the kitchen whenever she knew Allie was alone, any excuse to be alone with her, to talk to her, to feel the warmth she felt when she was around her. She was sure Allie could see right through her, sure that she knew that every excuse was false but she didn't care anymore. She knew if Franky were still here she'd tease her to no end about this, nothing ever got past Franky, Bea's feelings for Allie would have been no different. She often laughed about this, she could hear it now: "Wow Red, who knew you could be such a vagitarian?" followed by that famous smirk that Bea had grown to miss after Franky left.

Every time Bea and Allie were alone together talking turned to flirting, obvious flirting that neither of them could deny if anyone were to see them. This afternoons secret meeting had been no different, it was 1:35 and Bea knew this is when Allie was the only one left in the kitchen. She excused herself from the rest of her crew and ignoring the confused looks on their faces she headed in search of the blonde who was consuming her thoughts.

As soon as her eyes met Allie's she was filled with those nerves she'd become used to, they weren't the bad kind but like those butterflies that come with good feelings. She stepped into the kitchen and began her path towards Allie, her hand outstretched waiting for Allie to take it, which she knew she willingly would. When she reached Allie she was pulled into a warm embrace, she'd never felt so much comfort in a hug before, but with Allie things were different.

"I missed you," Allie whispered, smiling down at the beautiful redhead. She leant down to capture Bea's lips in a passionate kiss, a kiss filled with love and desire. She knew Bea was new to this and she knew she had to take it slow but she wanted Bea, in every sense of the word. She captured Bea's bottom lip between her teeth and grinned at the moan this caused from, she'd never tire of hearing that sound. She released her lip and traced Bea's bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance which Bea was eager to allow. Bea didn't mind being out of control when she was consumed with such a strong feeling of desire and she felt safe with Allie, she knew that she could trust her.

The kiss was quickly becoming heated and the two knew they didn't have long before someone would come looking either of them so they broke away, both breathing heavily, their eyes glazed over with a lustful gaze. Bea's nerves consumed her and she quickly turned away heading for the door, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Same time tomorrow?" Allie called from the middle of the kitchen where Bea had left her, Bea turned back to look at Allie and with a small nod and a smile she gave the blonde the answer she was looking for.

Alone in the kitchen Allie found herself smiling, grinning from ear to ear. She could feel herself falling in love with Bea and the thought made her feel so content.

* * *

Remember to review/fave/follow if you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter for all you lovelies who are following this story! I really didn't expect anyone to follow this so thank you! Hope you enjoy it, as before, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Allie was a consistent image in Bea's thoughts, each night when she crawled into bed she was all the redhead could think about - she wondered if Allie thought about her the same way, if she consumed her every thought. She longed to be held by the blonde as she fell asleep, longed to feel her breath on her neck as they relaxed together, their bodies intertwined. Each night Bea drifted off to sleep with this thought in mind, a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart.

Allie fell asleep each night with similar thoughts running through her head, she wanted nothing more than to hold Bea close to her each night and wake up to her each morning. For her, this wasn't about lust, it wasn't about sex, it was about romance, love and passion. She knew that this was new to Bea and she didn't want to rush her but her feelings were developing so quickly and she wanted to tell her how she felt.

The next day was the same as every other for the women in Wentworth. Breakfast, work duty, time in the yard. But for Bea and Allie this daily routine was filled with flirtatious glances, lustful stares and adoring looks, albeit from a distance. Bea was sat in the yard with Maxine, Doreen and Liz - as always Doreen was going on about Nash, since going to Kaz and getting those photos she hadn't stopped and it was really starting to annoy Bea. She excused herself, told them she was going for a shower, anything to get away from the boring conversation being held at their table. It was almost 1:35 and she couldn't wait to see Allie. These moments were what made waking up each morning slightly more bearable, life sucked in prison but Allie made each day a lot brighter - although let's face it, that's an understatement. Bea knew she was falling hard for Allie, she couldn't admit to herself though and she had no one on the inside that she could tell that too. In fact, she had no one on the outside either. She thought of Debbie, she would be laughing at her now, she was so used to seeing her mother filled with confidence and now she was a nervous wreck. Even Bea couldn't help but laugh at herself, this wasn't her. She knew she was going to have to tell Allie how she felt sooner or later and whilst she'd rather it be later she knew that putting it off would make her feel more nervous. She walked to the kitchen with a fake confidence, a hard look on her face, she was determined to be brave and gain some of her control back again but as she rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw Allie she faltered. She was always taken aback by her beauty and clearly today would be no different. She shook her head and laughed to herself before sneaking up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist. Allie tensed sharply before realising the familiar body behind her and relaxing into Bea's embrace. They stayed like this a while, Bea trying to regain her confidence and Allie just being content in the moment. Allie slowly turned to face Bea, she sensed there was something on her mind and she wanted to offer her concern but before she could get the chance Bea drew her in for a heated kiss. Allie was taken back by this sudden confidence and for a while her mouth didn't move, then she felt Bea's hands creeping up her sides and a gasp escaped her lips before she quickly kissed Bea back with as much passion as the smaller woman had. Bea taking control was huge turn on for Allie, it made her realise just how much Bea wanted her. Allie broke the kiss away and tried to regain her breath, she smiled down at Bea.

"I really like you.." Bea whispered, more to herself than to Allie, though she secretly hoped the blonde had heard her so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. It'd taken enough confidence for those 4 words to escape her lips in the first place. There was silence for a while, neither woman moved and Bea instantly regretted her decision to say anything. She tried to pull herself out of Allie's embrace but Allie tightened her grip.

"I like you too Bea," Allie stated, beaming down at her before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Thanks again for reading guys!


End file.
